War Factory
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function Vehicle Production *The War Factory is where all Vehicles are Produced. It also gives vital information about each Vehicle Unit available to the Commander. Vehicle Scrapping *The War Factory is also where the Commander may Scrap any Vehicle that is not in a Platoon or Defending the Base to free up Space for alternative Units, both Infantry and Land Vehicles. *The Player will receive Resources back for each Scrapped Vehicle in an amount equal to 25% of that vehicle's Production Cost. center Vehicle Repair *The War Factory Level determines the Repair and Build Time reduction for all Vehicles. As the War Factory Level increases the time required to complete these to functions is reduced. *Repair and Build Times for Vehicles is reduced 5% for each increase in War Factory Level. ( See Above: Upgrade Progression ) Vehicle Capacity Cost ( Space ) *The War Factory starts reducing the Capacity Cost ( Space used in Platoons & the Land Unit Capacity set by the Storage ) of all Vehicles 5% at Level 11. *The Capacity Cost is reduced an additional 5% for each War Factory Upgrade Level between Level 11 and Level 15 for a maximum reduction of 25%. *The Capacity Cost of any Vehicle may not be reduced to number under 30 regardless of the War Factory Level or Reduction Percentage. *Lowering the Capacity Cost of Vehicles allows the Player to build more and still remain within the Land Unit Capacity set by the Storage Building. It will also decrease the amount of Space taken up by Vehicles in a Platoon which may allow for a greater number of Vehicles to be placed in the Platoon. Related Missions Update History *The War Factory added the ability to reduce Capacity Costs of Vehicles in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The War Factory received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The War Factory had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The War Factory had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The War Factory was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info * Trivia *The War Factory performs the same function with Vehicles as the Barracks does with Infantry and the Airfield does with Aircraft. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 30'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : Increased Storage! ( Official ) - Veteran Level 5 Update Notes. *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced. Gallery GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Game Update: May 29, 2014 WarFactory-Lv01-Requirements.png|Construction Requirements WarFactory-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message WarFactory-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Spawning War Factory NPC Building Operation: Desert Recon War Factory - Promote Tab.png|Promote Tab Historical Gallery WarFactory-Interface-Concept-Art.png|Interface Concept Design Artist : Fritz Striker WarFactory-(09-11-2011).png|War Factory on September 11, 2011 Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:A to Z